


Falling For Your Crush

by SheRipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Humor, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper
Summary: Short! funny, amusing Jily moment, with the Marauders making an appearance! Hope you like it! if you do find me on Tumblr!SheRipper-Fanficer





	Falling For Your Crush

When James shows off with the snitch during the beginning of seventh year, and misses that the staircases moved and falls down _three floors_ until he hits the floor right by Lily's feet. Lily though, is still upset about him becoming Head Boy.

 

"Potter! You could've really damaged the pin!" Lily Evans told him severely.

 

"Are you for real Evans? I could've died!" he spluttered, indignant. He was still sprawled out on the floor.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd have been missed. Do me a favor, next time before you crash on the floor due to your usual shenanigans; do take the Head Boy pin off properly."

 

"Are you serious?!" he screamed after her.

 

"Nope!" She waved, walking always. "But repetition dictates Black is currently somewhere where you fell from."

 

Up high where Sirius was leaning on the banister he yelled "Fell for Evans hard, did you Prongs?!"

 

"Doesn't it bother you that she was right at all Padfoot?" James heard Remus ask tiredly.

 

James closed his eyes – didn't _any_ of these wankers want to know if he was okay?!

 

"James you okay -?!"

 

"NOT YOU WORMTAIL!"

 

-End-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr if you want! [SheRipper-Fanficer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sheripper-fanficer)


End file.
